


Love, Sorrow, Revolutions, Sunbursts, Legacies

by Novastel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novastel/pseuds/Novastel
Summary: Oc stuff. Prompts everywhere. Floof. More stuff. Just 4 generations of ocs that wanted peace but got hit by a train of bad luck.
Kudos: 3





	Love, Sorrow, Revolutions, Sunbursts, Legacies

Characters, Significant:

Book I: Deaco, Basil, Lilith, Lukas, Gray, Dev

Book II: Cecilia, Emi, Seele, Angie, Ysyr, Emi, Peter, Idea

Book III: Clara, Marin, Kuro, Kiku, Venice, Adam, August, Dea, Dirac

Book IV: Jun, Anya, Mircal, Neru, Nemu, Yume, Tear, Albi, Morris, Kria

Species/Titles, Inverse:

Gods: Beings that appear humanoid most of the time but subsist off of energy. Usually immortal. Skilled users of ether (the building blocks of the universe, usually referred to as "magic")

Helix/Helices: Humans born with ether compatibility (the ability to manipulate ether), usually chosen by a god as a type of representative/acolyte. Usually wield Artifacts (relics that are related to a certain god, ether-infused items, very powerful) during Book IV

Haxxor: The Void version of a Helix

Aesir: Entity born in Edens/allied with Edens

Voidborn/Vanir: Entity born in the Void/allied with the Void

Amalgam: Monsters created from coalesced (likely negative) emotions, usually of minimal intelligence. Sentient amalgams are called demons

Magic Substances:

Ether: Found everywhere in the universe. Can be pulled from everywhere. Without enough resistance or control, it can be incredibly volatile and deadly. Used by non-mortals to sustain themselves and even use as powers

Synthetic ether/bioelectric warp/E-Warp: A rare, special kind of ether control that very few, called Fates, can wield. Can cause illusions, possibly foresee futures, move objects and other things around, manipulate anything with electricity, and kill anything mortal that depends on a bioelectric pulse. Works on anything that can be affected by electricity. So far, there are no beings that have natural resistance to this

Realms:

Edens: The first and only dominion of most of the Aesir gods, located in the ether realm. Has collapsed after Book I. Perceived as heaven

Void: The sister dominion/"evil twin" of Edens. Perceived as hell. Also in the ether realm. The dominion of all other supernaturals unallied with Earth or Edens

Earth: Realm of mortality. Dominion of humans. Neutral and heavily consecrated ground until Edens imploded

Ether Realm: Where all magical stuff originated and eventually return. Is pure ether in undeveloped and uninhabited places, and there are a lot of uninhabited places

Titles:

Denizen: A being living and with full citizenship in Edens

Crown: A general term for a title bestowed by Edens 

Justice: When neutral energy is amassed to the point of overload and is absorbed by a sentient entity, a Justice is created. They hold immense/virtually infinite amounts of power. Capable of quantum manipulation to an unknown extent, virtually omnipotent. The price paid by individuals like this is that they are driven insane by the constant overpowering stream of information and energy they take in and release constantly

Equalizer: 3rd party/perpetually neutral, has unmeasurable power. Incapable of abusing power because they are bound to Edens, but since that place is gone they’ve just been running free. Exists to keep all critical contracts and deals fair and the balance of the universe equal. Presence must be invoked if any deals made by those who are not normal mortals. Power is always higher than the people who have invoked them as a 3rd party. Actually very hard to contact; therefore Equalizer-blessed contracts are tough to find. Bestowed by Edens/happens by chance

Sanction: Consecrator, of a sort. Can bestow blessings or curses upon beings or places or things, usually in the form of Pathos or inscription. Occurs randomly

Overseer: The regent of a certain thing that they have a high amount of power over, second strongest. A title bestowed by Edens but can be stolen via murder or ether thievery/draining

Factor: Extremely weak in ether power, usually used as sacrifices to revive others. Bestowed by Edens

Ascendant: The Void equivalent of a Crown, usually obtained via ritualistic sacrifice. Can be equal power with any title in Edens. Rarely occurs in Denizens but is considered an extremely bad omen

Fates: Beings who can use bioelectric warping or both warp and ether. Seen as prophets and controllers of fate. Indeterminate power level 

Corphage: A being that has consumed/"stolen" another's powers and/or life force, considered "lowlifes" and "monsters" 

Atrocity: A denizen or other originally Edens-allied entity that has actively chosen to ally with the Void and/or become a Corphage, viewed as "traitors"

Character Specifics Chart:

Dea - Aesir, Sanctioner

Basil - Voidborn amalgam, Justice/Fate/Sanctioner, Corphage

Lilith - Aesir/Human, Factor/Fate, Atrocity by condemnation

Lukas - Helix, Haxxor

Gray - Helix, Haxxor

Dev - Vanir/Haxxor, Ascendant

Cecilia - Aesir/Human, Overseer/Sanctioner

Emi - Helix, Human

Angie - Human, Helix

Ysyr - Human, Helix

Peter - Human

Idea - Aesir/Vanir cross, Equilizer/Sanctioner, Atrocity

Clara - Haxxor, Overseer/Equilizer (Justice by proxy and "alter ego", of sorts)

Marin - Helix, Overseer/Equilizer/Sanctioner

Kuro - Voidborn, Ascendant/Sanctioner

Kiku - Aesir, Ascendant/Fate

Venice - Aesir, Fate/Sanctioner

Adam - Aesir/Human

August - Aesir, Ascendant/Factor/Sanctioner

Dea - Voidborn/Aesir, Justice, Corphage

Dirac - Voidborn amalgam, Ascendant/Fate, Corphage

Jun - Helix, Overseer/Sanctioner

Anya - Helix, Overseer/Sanctioner, Atrocity

Mircal - Aesir/Vanir cross, Ascendant/Sanctioner, Corphage

Albi - Helix

Tear - Helix, Ascendant, Corphage

Neru - Helix, Sanctioner

Nemu- Helix, Ascendant/Sanctioner

Yume - Helix

Morris - Helix, Overseer

Kria - Aesir, Fate/Sanctioner/Justice, Corphage

*To be clear, the titles did not disappear with Edens


End file.
